


I need you.

by schizotropical



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1st person, F/F, angela pov, char leaves but isnt dead, mercy is an emotional wreck and i love it, mercy pov, presumably a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizotropical/pseuds/schizotropical
Summary: quick 166 word fic because im a bad author





	I need you.

I’m here for you.

No matter what.

I was there for you when you hurt yourself. When you cried, when you bled. Anything you needed from me, I was there for you. And I still am. If you get shot, if you break your legs. I’m ready to bring you back to the best Fareeha you can be -- but honestly, the best Fareeha is my Fareeha. The one that stays with me. The one that **protects** me, even when it could mean your life. Around the clock, you are here for me as I'm here, to help lift you up when you fall. 

It hurts to know that I can’t anymore. Since you left, I find it hard to keep myself together. I find myself slipping. I find myself losing it. Until a letter from you comes in I can barely function. I truly need you. I need you more than ever. You’re the most important thing in my life.

I need you here for me.


End file.
